WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat (Did ANYONE hear what happened to Heatherdove?! She needs Sunblaze RIGHT AWAY!) Echostream jumps up "Heatherdove is haveing her kits!" she yowled Echostream runs to Heatherdove "It will be ok" she said (Not right after Hawkfire has her kits...:/) ( she had kits in her stomach before Hawkfire did) (Urgh) Hawkfire licked each of her kits until they were clean. She looked up to see Heatherdove yowling. "You can do it!' she encouraged. Echostream grabbed her kits and brought them to Hawkfire then ran back to Heatherdove and waited for the first kit. ( umm Swiftpelt ) (btw, name the other kit Branchkit)? Brackenpaw nodded. "Hello." (Hawkfire had kits? Are all of them taken?) (kk Branchkit. Yes, I had kits and all of them are taken.) Hawkfire curled her tail around Echostream's kits and drew them to her belly to nurse as well. Locustkit mewled at Hawkfire, showing a little pink mouth and sharp white teeth. He mewled again. "Shhh...you'll make them nervous," Hawkfire whispered. He wailed and she nipped his scruff, making him quiet. Echostream paded over to them "Thank you Hawkfire." she said as she layed down and got her its so they could have her milk. ( Hey Hawky can you rp Brakenkit?) (Sure!) Hawkfire nodded to Echostream. "Heatherdove, how are you doing?" she called. ( its time for Brakenkit open his eyes he is the last one who needs to and can Brakenkit be like squirmish ?) (Can I change his description? And also, sure) Brackenkit squirmed and curled up by Hawkfire's warm belly, purring. Locustkit, Mallowkit, Branchkit, Pheasantkit, and Moonkit continued suckling. ( sure ) Echostream took this chance to cach up on sleep Echostream wakes up and takes Brakenkit from Hawkfire then the rest of her kits (Oh...OK...) Brackenpaw watched them. Echostream smiled at him the layed down The orange-and-white tabby she-cat was snoozing, head rested on her paws. Locustkit, Mallowkit, and Branchkit were curled up by her belly, snoozing as well. Echostream falls asleep but her ears were pricked up Heatherdove was still wailing. "No! I'm not ok! I've been kitting since Sunrise!" Echostream jumped up and gave her kits back to Hawkfire so she could help Heatherdove "Heatherdove you can do it just push" she said ( XD lol ) "I'm trying!" Heatherdove wailed. Something was ver wrong. "You might not be ready, but maybe if i push on you stomach it will help" she said "No!" Heatherdove pushed her away. "You might not be ready" she said worried Echostream put her paw on Heatherdoves stomach the kit were ready now "You started to early try pushing now." Heatherdove pushed and suddenly started bleeding. Echostream watched as the kit started to come out when It came out she nipped the sack and started licking the kit LATER! =D Heatherdove had succesfully given birth to four kits, but was laying motionless next to them. She was still breathing, but also still bleeding. Echostream runs to the medicen den and grabed cob web and put it on Heatherdove the bleeding stopped ( can I rp a kit please :] - frostyness 0 (Yup. But me and Moon get forst choice.) The bleeding didn't stop. "Get... Sunblaze..." ( ok) Echostream ran to get Sunblaze ( I dont think hawkfire is on anymore can Echostream make it stop ) Sunblaze dashed out, cobwebs clutched in his jaws. He sat down beside Heatherdove and put it on Heatherdove until the bleeding eased. "You're alright, keep breathing nice and strong," he whispered. Hawkfire woke to the racket and curled her body tighter around the shivering kits. "It's okay, Heatherdove will be okay," she said softly. Echostream turned to Sunblaze "Do you think I would make a good medicine cat?" she asked staying calm "My kits.." Heatherdove meowed, clearly unware they were alive. "Where did you bury them?" (I just now realized how alike this is to Forest of secrets.) Echostream "What are you talking about there alive and right next to you" ( yah it is but you are still alive :D ) Hawkfire padded over. The kits .were fast asleep. "Heatherdove, they're alive." Her voice was choked with grief. Sunblaze flashed Echostream a look that said 'Not right now.' He continued holding the cobwebs down. "They're alive and well, Heatherdove," he whispered. Echostream started licking Heatherdove's ears Heatherdove craned her neck to try and look at the kits. "They're alive?! But they were born in blood!" (Hmm.... Sounds kinda prophetical. I feel a creative surge coming on! Hawkey, Frosty, you two can pick kits after me and Moonpelt. ) (Ya(WOOO!) Hawkfire curled up next to her friend. "Don't die, Heatherdove. Please. We need you here," she whispered. Sunblaze's gaze grew dark. "Yes, but they are alive. You're nursing them right now," he mewed softly. Echostream (yay) "Dont die if you go me and Hawkfire will have no one to stop us from fighting and your my best friend you to Hawkfire" Echostream curls tightly around her kits Heatherdove's eyes grew soft as the kits wriggled close to her belly. (There is a tom with big blue eyes and a soft gray pelt. I'm choosing that one. :3) "I'll call that one Thrushkit." (And a Ginger tom with a black muzzle, chest, paws, and underbelly. Amber eyes.) "And that one is Lunarkit." (Also a fluffy white shecat with bright green eyes and a very bright pink nose.) "This one Berrykit..." (Finally, a milky cream she-cat with striking amber eyes and a gray spot on her forehead.) "And the last one will be Dawnkit." (Remember, Moonpelt gets to choose before you two.) ( ok -frostyness ) Echostream purrs ( your not going to rp one) (I already said I'll roleplay Thrushkit.) Thrushkit opens his eyes for the first time. (O oops XD i wounder when moony is going to pick ) ( wimpers -frostyness ) Heatherdove suddenly flashed awake. "Four born in blood!" Echostream "Yes you have for kits who were born in blood " ( can we pick now please ) (Sorry, but you have to wait for Moon.) Heatherdove shook her head. "No. The prophecy!" ( aww ok ) Echostream eyes widened "There is a prophecy!" "Yes.." Heatherdove murmured, looking at the kits in the curve of her stomach. "Whats the prophecy." she said Echostream suddenly got scared and brought her kits closer to her (I want Berrykit, please! :D) Hawkfire licked Heatherdove's ears. Sunblaze had stayed with her all night. "You'll be okay, Heatherdove. Let me know if the bleeding starts again," Sunblaze mewed. He trotted out of the den. Hawkfire curled her tail around Branchkit, Locustkit, and Mallowkit and brought them closer. "We all had kits almost at the same time," Hawkfire whispered. Her eyes had a distant look in them. ( I want Lunarkit please:) Echostream purred and jumps in the air. Berrykit's and Locustkit's eyes stretched wide open for the first time, at the same time. Berrykit's were bright green while Locustkit's were amber. They nuzzled their mother's for milk, along with their siblings. Hawkfire stared at them in shock. "They opened their eyes at the same time..." she murmured. (Creative feeling! XD) ( so does thins mean I can have Lunarkit?) Echostream gasped (Ummm... Guys... The rules clearly state that the rolplayers of the mother and father get first pick. That means that if Moon wants Lunarkit or Berrykit, he pretty much gets it. :/ I'm really sorry, but rules are rules. I'll tell Moon that you too already have your heart set on those two kits, but it's his choice.) Thrushkit flung himself onto Berrykit. "Look at meeeee!" (I thought they already picked....grrrr...) Berrykit mewled and shoved him away. She curled up next to Heatherdove with eyes wide. Locustkit let out a playful growl and leaped on Thrushkit. "Die, you evil rogue!" he squealed. He batted at his ears with tiny sheathed paws. Lilykit rolled her eyes. Ashkit purred ( Can I rp Lunarkit but if Moony wants him i will give rp the last kit ) Echostream purrs. Thrushkit's eyes flashed and Locustkit was frozen in time. Hollow with shock, he ran next to Heatherdove and curled up next to Berrykit, shuddering. ( so can i - frostyness (Yes. Moon said he doesn't want any. You guys can keep your kits.) ( yay!) Lunarkit opened his eyes and looked around. Still shaking, Thrushkit's eyes flashed once more, and Locustkit was returned to normal. (Can Lunarkit be the best fighter?) Lunarkit jumped on Heatherdove "What color are my eyes?" he asked (Sure) Heatherdove looked into his eyes. "A beautiful amber." " Yay"He said as he jumps on Thrushkit and pins him to the ground with one paw "Look what I can do mommy." Heatherdove purred and watched Thrushkit nip his brothers tail. Lunarkit jumped up "Mommy Thrushkit nipped my tail!" Thrushkit gave him a nudge. "You held me down!" Lunarkct "And I will do it again any day!" he said as he pinned Thrushkit down again Dawnkit watched. Lunarkit jumped off of Thrushkit and went to Dawnkit "hi" "Hey." She mewed. Lunarkit "Do you want to play fight" he said eyes narrowed Berrykit and Locustkit stared at each other for the first time. "You're beautiful!" Locustkit squeaked. Berrykit flinched shyly away and joined the play-fight. She leaped at Lunarkit and grabbed his shoulders with her claws and nipped his ear. Lunarkit through her off and pinned her down. (Lunarkit is the best fighter ) (I know, but that doesn't mean Berrykit can't be a good fighter too) Berrykit kicked up with her hind legs, and sent Lunarkit flying across the nursery. She giggled. (Yah so Berrykit and Lunarkit are the best fighters :D ) Lunarkit "Yay someone I can really fight" he said and he jumped on Berrykits back (Yay! :D) Berrykit twisted her muzzle around to nip his shoulder. (But there powers have to be a little differnt like Lunarkit can never be betten in battle ) Lunarkit nips Berrykit ear (Berrykit doesn't have a power. She is just born a good fighter . I already have her future have planned out for her! :)) Locustkit climbed the wall of the nursery and found a hole. He squeezed through it. Hawkfire was fast asleep (Can Lunarkit and Berrykit be really close?) Echostream runs out of the nursery and gets Locuskit Trushkit was outside, watching tiny flurries of white snow fall onto the waving grass. As a flake fluttered onto his nose, he sneezed, and shook himself. Heatherdove was watching the little kit thoughtfully. "What if he gets too cold? Will he catch a chill? What if a starving fox attacks camp?" Lunarkit runs through the snow. Category:WindClan